


Break On Me

by AgnesKai



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesKai/pseuds/AgnesKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone you know becomes someone you knew, but you’d do anything to change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break On Me

She may as well have been formed from ocean foam. 

Logan watches Veronica shiver in the sickly glow of the lamppost outside, her face dark and ghostly. She is a specter of his past, hovering on the edge of something building inside him, something he can’t name. His heart speeds up as he realizes there is a chance, even still, for her to be his future. Just the thought floods him with a desire so raw he feels exposed, as if Veronica can read his mind. As if she already doesn’t know his weak spots.

Her breath catches as she tries to speak. Veronica Mars without words? A decade ago he would’ve laughed, but now the air is too dense to even swallow. Her bare feet are restless against the cold panel floor. She swells uncertainly; he can feel her eyes even if he can’t see them.

“Wait.” She’s closer now, still trembling. From shock? Cold? Fear? “Don’t go.”

He can barely hear her even though the house is calm. Quiet in the way the air gets right before a storm: a perfect stillness that doesn’t foster peace, but rather builds anticipation. Logan feels his heart pitching against his ribs. The endless drifting, the searching. Nine long years of shattering every time the phone rang, or someone knocked on his door. Even after the Navy saved his life, even though he would never admit it to himself, he has wanted this tiny blonde typhoon to sweep back into his life.

But nothing in his life goes this smoothly. It never does. The doubt washes over him, saturates him to the bone. Is Veronica Mars finally throwing him a life preserver? Or an anchor? With her it could be either. Or both.

“Okay.” The stillness isn’t broken, even by their words. Their voices are lost like ripples, fading into nothing. The air is suddenly electric as she rushes into him. She breaks on him and the storm begins. A tattoo of kisses fills his ears with the roar of his own blood. His hands run over her, eagerly devouring every soft well of her body. She clings to him like ocean spray as they spin, her hair golden even in the pale light.

He spins her into the wall and they break for air, panting like drowning sailors. Her breath is heady wind against his face. He can see her clearly despite the dusk, and her eyes shine like stars. His body races the way it does before he catches a good wave on his longboard, the kind that got so big as to curl. One that would take him all the way to the shore. 

Her eyes are wide as if she’s surprised herself, but her fingers dig into his shoulder possessively. As if he had any intention of leaving now. Part of him wonders if he’s being a total bastard, taking advantage of a bad situation. Part of him doesn’t care. He is this close to getting lost, of letting go, of slipping beneath the waves. Every inch of him grew hot, his blood rushing through him like lava. He just wants her to break on him once more.

Her lips meet his again, tentatively, as if she thinks he might shatter. But he is made of stronger stuff. Nine long years have made him into a different man. When she tears her lips away once more he closes his eyes. Every nerve churned. He couldn’t… he couldn’t… This time he starts first and now she only lets for of him long enough to tear the buttons off his shirt. Her next kiss leads him right in the heart of the storm.

As if caught in a gale, they stumble into the bedroom. Logan catches his shin on the edge of a table but ignores the sharp pain, too busy pulling her shirt over her head. As they sink onto the bed and into each other, Logan keeps his eyes wide open. He doesn’t want to know if he’s dreaming. The ache is too real, even as his hands sail down Veronica’s naked back, her skin puckering in the cold night air. There’s a window open somewhere, but he doesn’t care. Veronica clings to him even more tightly now, and he buries himself in her.

The storm mounts and grows, and Logan is fully lost. The Veronica Mars he holds is uncharted territory. Even the familiar coves are foreign now. In the years away she has grown into a woman’s body with wider, softer hips than he remembered. He drinks her in, unabashed by his eagerness. 

There are no declarations of love, there are no whispering promises, there aren’t even any “no, right there” comments. There’s just her lips murmuring against his, and the sticky, sloppy sounds of sex. Logan can’t keep his eyes off of her. He wonders if he’s afraid he’ll lose her for another nine years. The thought is unbearable and throws him off of the rhythm they’ve built. 

Veronica’s eyes knit, studying him closely. He kisses her forehead and she smiles before gently moving her body into his, slow, steady movements until he’s ready to blow. 

The storm passes silently, dissipating into the darkness. Logan rolls to the side, his chest heaving. The air is warmer now, but Veronica pulls the covers over them both anyway. She turns into his side and tucks her head in the space between his chin and his shoulder. Her hair is long enough to tickle, but he doesn’t budge an inch. She slides one hand over his slick chest and sighs.

Her breath evens out, slowing into gentle puffs against his skin. He looks down at her body, curled against his. Her face is hidden by the waves of hair. He gently takes his other hand and slips the hair over her shoulder. He can just make out her long lashes, and those carefully sculpted lips that drive him crazy.

As he holds her, he thinks of Piz. There had been dark days before the Navy had shunted light onto the half-life Logan had been living in the wake of Veronica’s leaving. Logan remembers suffocating himself with thoughts of Piz, good boy, ever faithful, hard working. Stable. Even keeled. All the things that Logan wasn’t. 

Logan looks down at Veronica again. Her mouth is open now and she drools a little. He wonders if she’ll tell Piz about this when she’s back in New York. Just bodies needing bodies, she’ll say, and Piz will forgive her. Her father’s life hangs by a thread and she rushes into familiar arms. Piz will forgive her. Logan will forgive her for leaving him again; he already knows this. His insides roil, but he knows he will always forgive her.

It’s not until the first bit of sun filters through the dusty blinds that Logan realizes he hasn’t slept at all. He doesn’t care. For now, the waters are calm.


End file.
